At present, the thrust provided by means of engines on an aircraft is not displayed as such in a cockpit. Instead, in the cockpit various measured physical parameters are presented from which a pilot can estimate the corresponding thrust. Depending on the manufacturer of the engine, the parameters may comprise the current pressure ratio, the exhaust temperature, the rotational speed of a low-pressure shaft, the rotational speed of a high-pressure shaft, and the fuel mass flow. It is only with sufficient pilot experience that these values result in an, albeit always somewhat imprecise, estimate of thrust.
GB 673 987 shows a device and a method for determining the thrust of an engine of an aircraft by means of measuring the pressure of a hydraulic system, which pressure depends on the thrust as a result of the engine being coupled to the hydraulic system. However, this device requires substantial modifications of the structure of the aircraft.